powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf Physiology
The power to use the abilities of wolves. Variation of Canine Physiology and Mammalian Physiology. Also Called * Gray Wolf Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Grey Wolf Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Lupine Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Wolf Body/Form/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into wolves. Applications * Compass Sense * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Hearing ** Enhanced Smell ** Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Strength * Environmental Adaptation * Fur Generation * Powerful Bite * Predator Instinct * Tail Manifestation * Temperature Regulation Mythical Canines *'Werewolf Physiology' Associations *Mammalian Physiology **Canine Physiology *Vaewolf Physiology Wolves are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Fertility Inducement, Guardianship, Disaster Manipulation, Fear Empowerment, Fear Inducement, Matter Ingestion Known Users See Also: Wolf Tropes. *Wolves (Alpha & Omega) *Mobian wolves (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) **Lupe the Wolf *Anthropomorphic wolves (Armello) **Thane **River *Loboans (Ben 10) **Blitzwolfer *Sajin Komamura (Bleach) *Yugo the Wolf (Bloody Roar) *Wulf (Danny Phantom) *Anthropomorphic wolves (Disney's Robin Hood) **Sheriff of Nottingham **Wolf Arrowmen *Bigby Wolf (Fables) *Werewolves (Folklore) *Mobian wolves (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog) **Whisper the Wolf *Wolf demons (Japanese/Chinese/Korean Mythology/Folklore) *Anthropomorphic wolves (Kung Fu Panda) ** Boss Wolf ** Heilang ** Shen's wolf army *Wolf Tribe (Legends of Chima) *Wolf Legend Beast (Legends of Chima) *Hrimhari (Marvel Comics) *Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane (Marvel Comics) *Tier Sinclair (Marvel Comics) *Wolves (Minecraft) *Timberwolves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jabra (One Piece) *Wolf-like Pokémon (Pokémon) **Lycanroc **Zacian **Zamazenta *Wolves (Rock Dog) *Linnux **Riff *Wolves (Sheep and Wolves) **Grey **Bianca *Holo (Spice and Wolf) *Wolf Link (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Wolves (Wolf’s Rain) *Garurumon (Digimon) *Lobomon (Digimon) *Good Billions (Kipo and the age of Wonderbeast) *Bad Billions (Kipo and the age of Wonderbeast) *Wolf (Young Justice) *Anthropomorphic wolves (Zootopia) **Gary **Larry Gallery Lupe PSGW profile.jpg|Lupe the Wolf (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian wolf. Whisper.png|Whisper the Wolf (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic wolf. Wolfsbane442.jpg|Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane (Marvel Comics) is well known for a wolf-like abilities and traits. Tier Sinclair (Earth-616).jpg|Tier Sinclair (Marvel Comics) Vanora (Earth-7153).jpg|Vanora (Marvel Comics) Jack Russell (Marvel Comics) Legion of Monsters Werewolf by Night Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Jack Russell/Werewolf by Night (Marvel Comics) John Jonah Jameson III (Earth-616) from Carnage Vol 2 14 001.jpg|John Jonah Jameson III/Man-Wolf (Marvel Comics) Nicholas Gleason (Earth-616) from Young X-Men Vol 1 2 001.jpg|Nicholas Gleason/Wolf Cub (Marvel Comics) Dreadmon.jpg|Dreadmon (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/The Mighty Mutanimals) The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png|Timberwolves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 250px-KomamuraProfile.jpg|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) an anthropomorphic wolf. Inu Inu no Mi Wolf.PNG|Jabra (One Piece) ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf and can turn into a wolf hybrid or full wolf at will. Holo (Spice and Wolf) human.jpg|Holo (Spice and Wolf) is a wolf harvest deity usually appears in human form... Holo (Spice and Wolf) transforming.jpg|... but she can transform... Holo (Spice and Wolf) wolf.jpg|... into her true wolf-form. Thane.png|Thane (Armello), an anthropomorphic wolf. Wolf Ranger.png|River (Armello), an anthropomorphic wolf. InfoboxGary.png|Gary (Zootopia) Larry Wolf Blue Eyes.png|Larry (Zootopia) BossWolf2.jpg|Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic wolf. Main linnux.png|Linnux (Rock Dog) Riff rock dog.png|Riff (Rock Dog) Humphrey and Kate.jpg|Humphrey and Kate (Alpha & Omega) Grey Sheep Wolves.png|Grey (Sheep and Wolves) Biancasheepandwolves.png|Bianca (Sheep and Wolves) Sheriff of Nottingham 2.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic wolf. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-348-1-.jpg|Wolf Arrowmen (Disney's Robin Hood), a group of anthropomorphic wolves. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power